Small Steps
by Kaiisan
Summary: When Gajeel opened the front door that morning, he realised two things. One: his alcoholic ex-girlfriend wasn't lying about having a kid social services were trying to take away from her. Two: she wasn't lying when she said it was his.
1. Chapter 1

**Small Steps**

When Gajeel opened the front door that morning, he realised two things.

One: his alcoholic ex-girlfriend wasn't lying about having a kid social services were trying to take away from her.

Two: she wasn't lying when she said it was his.

* * *

_Early in the week, Gajeel had a call._

_It was an unexpected call; he never gets calls apart from the occasional ones from Natsu (reluctantly persuaded by Lucy or Wendy), Lily or Makarov, the latter usually calling to ask where he was, if he hadn't been to the bar in a while. The old fart makes sure to check in with all 'his' brats._

_No, this call was different. For a start, it was a woman on the line, a familiar one at that, though not one he wanted to hear from._

_"Gaaajeeeelllyyy~" a slurred voice shouts from the other end._

_"A-amber?" Gajeel stuttered in shock. _

_Amber Cheney, 21 years old, his ex-girlfriend from two years ago. Long, straight black hair like silk...when it was washed.. and eyes the colour of her namesake, that sparkled like the gemstone... when she wasn't drunk off her face. He'd left her drunken ass once he realised she'd started taking substances as well as drinking. Why the fuck was she calling now?_

_"Gajeeellly, there's some nasty men around here..." Amber whined into the phone. Gajeel sighed._

_"Well what the fuck did ya expect when ya started takin' drugs? Rainbows and unicorns?"_

_"Not those nasties, those nasties are fuun," she giggled, then burped and gagged. She suddenly became angry. "New neighbours called the cops on me and there's some nasty men here. They wanna take me away."_

_"Not surprised..." the scowling man muttered, though his ex didn't seem to hear it._

_"They want my baby, Gajelly. My baby!" she shrieked suddenly. Gajeel, about to take a drink of his beer, spat it out again._

_"Ya have a kid? The fuck!?" _

_"Yeaaahhh. And guess who's the daaaddy?"_

_"Some dead-beat druggie lyin' comatose in an alley?"_

_"Nope, it's youuuu~"_

_Gajeel dropped his beer._

_"Yer fucking lyin'."_

_"Nope, my baaaby's almost t-twwooo-" the was a cough then a retching noise as Amber apparently started vomiting. Gajeel used that moment to throw a kitchen towel on the puddle on the floor in the mean time. "Eck... two years old. It's been two years Gajelly."_

_"You shut the fuck up, ya stupid, fucking, _whore_." Gajeel snarled. "There's no way in hell that I am the father of any bastard kid ya have. Fuck, I wasn't the only one ya were sleepin' with when we _were_ together! Get a fuckin' DNA test before ya get yer ass thrown in rehab."_

_"I don't wanna go Gajee. I like being the way I am. It's my baby. My stupid fucking baby!" Amber started screaming. Gajeel froze. If she did have a kid, what kind of situation is it in? Was it even alive anymore? He almost felt pity for it. But then again, there was no way it was his. No way._

_"Listen, I don't. Fucking. Care. Your problems ain't got shit to do with me. That kid of yers ain't my problem. Leave me the fuck alone!"_

_"This is the end of my problems, Gajeel. I may not be able to drink where I'm going, but the brat will be gone. It's on you now."_

* * *

Gajeel had hung up after that, assuming she was just going crazy. Now though, he wasn't so sure.

The door bell had rung a couple of minutes ago, at half past seven in the morning. He grumbled at the earliness then stumbled his way to the door in sweatpants. When he opened it he was face with three people in formal wear.

One of which, the woman, held a child in her arms.

"Oh, fuck no."

"Gajeel Redfox?" The man who knocked asked in a no-nonsense tone. He had a scar on his left cheek that went under and past his left eye and his hair was close-cropped and neat.

"If I say no, will ya take the brat away?"

In the corner of his eye, he saw the woman pull the infant closer to her.

"I'm afraid not," the man sighed. "My name is Mest Doranbolt. My co-workers are Lahar Bevins and Kagura Mikazuchi. We have come to inform you that there has been an incident. The woman known as Amber Cheney has been taken into custody for alcohol and substance abuse, as well as child abuse. Since she is no longer able to look after her child, this falls to the next of kin. Her parents are currently MIA and she has no siblings, though she did inform us of the father." He narrowed his eyes at the tall man in the doorway. "We are told this is you."

"I told the bitch and I'll tell you. I ain't the kid's dad."

"Would you mind undergoing a DNA test to prove this?" the other man, Harry-or-something, spoke up.

"Though there's not much to prove," the woman murmured softly. "You can tell on appearance alone."

Frowning, Gajeel finally turned and gave the child in her arms a proper look.

He was small, very small. And skinny. _Premature or just malnourished?_ he wondered. His hair was long, slightly matted despite obviously being washed recently, and ink black. His eyes, from what he glimpsed before the kid turned his head to cower into Kagura's arms, were red.

Basically, he was a spitting image of a young Gajeel.

"DNA test. I'll do it."

* * *

"Congratulations, you're a father." Doranbolt announced flatly, handing him a thin piece of paper confirming the DNA test. They were sat in his office at the social services building in Magnolia. They'd arrived here about an hour ago, at eight thirty, since Gajeel had to wash and get dressed before going with them for the test.

"Fuuuck..." Gajeel sighed. He didn't bother to read it, he just held it in his hands, which surprisingly, were shaking.

Lily Pansa, Gajeel's best friend and owner of the gym he works at, took the sheet off him. He'd come as soon as Gajeel called him, frowning in worry.

"So what's the process from here?" he asked, his deep grumbling voice catching Doranbolt's attention.

"It'll be a difficult process, I'm afraid. Raios, the little boy, was born a month early and since then has been very malnourished and treated poorly. In a normal environment he should, by now, be walking and saying some words as well as interacting with the people around him and learning. But it seems that when he learned to crawl he was hit for getting in the way, and locked in closets for hours at a time with no lights on. If he made noise he was screamed at and had stuff thrown at him. It's made him very reluctant to speak and walk, though surprisingly, he enjoys the dark more than the light. I suppose he's associated being in bright rooms with danger, since his mother seemed to hold a lot of parties with bright and colourful lights."

"Yeah that sounds like her.." Gajeel mumbled. He was still in shock, after all. He's a father. To a two-year old.

"When's his birthday?" Lily asked, keeping a watchful eye on Gajeel.

"We're not sure, we haven't found any birth certificates when we searched Amber's apartment. Though research and doctor reports say his due date was the 24th of December, meaning he was born some time late November."

Lahar, who had been sitting quietly, included: "We have some doctors looking into his exact birthday to give him a birth certificate, as well as health-checking him and seeing what illnesses he might have. Mental age as well; it seems his growth has been shunted quite a lot."

"How am I supposed to look after a kid, Lil?" Gajeel mumbled quietly. "I can barely look after myself... not that I've done a good job at that either.."

"Another matter.." Lahar interrupted. "When the birth certificate is made, what surname should Raios be given?"

"I don't fuckin' know okay!?" Gajeel snapped, jumping to his feet and glaring at the man. "Not two hours ago I was alone with nobody but myself to worry about, and now I have a mentally and physically abused toddler to worry about, one that won't even look me in the eye because even _he_ knows that I'm a terrifying monster!"

"Mr. Redfox, please calm yourself.." Doranbolt moved closer to him, though he stopped when Gajeel whirled around at him.

"Calm down!? Calm _down?_ This is as calm as ya can expect from me, when you fuckin' turn my life upside down!"

"Gajeel." Lily grabbed him, shaking his shoulders slightly. "Sit down before I make you." Gajeel didn't miss the stern look his friend was giving him, so he took a deep breath as calmly as he could, and sat down with a loud thump.

"Give him some time," Lily sighed. "It'll take a lot of it just to make his home child-proof, let alone get used to the idea of having a kid."

Doranbolt stared at the two men for a while, before sighing. "Raios can stay with Kagura for 3 more days," Doranbolt eventually, rubbing his head tiredly. "But she can't keep him for any longer than that, she has a sickly brother to look after."

"We can also give you a financial donation," Lahar added. "Looking after a child costs money, we all know that. We don't expect you to risk bankruptcy by using all your savings. We've already filled out some of your papers for child support, and additional support might be included depending on Raios' health report."

"How much are we talkin'?" Gajeel growled.

"A 500'000 Jewel(1) donation," Lahar read from a sheet of paper in his folder, making Gajeel and Lily's eyes widen in surprise. "plus a estimation of 10'000 Jewels(2) a month in child support, possibly more depending on the results of his doctor's examination."

"The donation can be given to you now if you give us your bank information," Doranbolt added slowly as the two men remained silent in shock. Lily grabbed Gajeel's head and made him nod.

"Gajeel, don't get distracted by the money," Lily warned. Gajeel wasn't listening. "Okay, so be it..." he sighed. "Doranbolt, we'll put the money in my account. I'm his boss and was his legal guardian when he was younger. I'll look after the money until I feel he's... capable."

Doranbolt simply shrugged. "I honestly don't care, though I suppose you're right. Gajeel isn't in the most reasonable of minds at the moment."

"Also, is there any way he could have a professional help him? It's hard enough raising a kid you've prepared for, let alone be unprepared, uneducated about and dealing with trauma."

"Of course," Kagura replied as she entered the room. "You need someone with a friendly aura, someone approachable and resourceful, someone who can coax Raios through his trauma and go through the milestones of being a toddler. Someone who can also teach him not to be afraid and to be confident. This person should also be young, spirited and intelligent." Kagura smirked.

"I have just the girl."

* * *

**AN/**

**(1) - 500'000 Jewels - 5'000 dollars/pounds. See the Fairy Tail Wiki, under Jewels it says 100 Jewels = 1 dollar**

**(2) - 10'000 - 100 dollars/pounds I'm british I use pounds okayyy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guys, I really shouldn't be posting this. I'm really bad at having two stories going on at once. So I won't update this one until I have at least two more chapters of The Rhythm of Love done (so until I post chapter 5) because otherwise i know I'll give up on both. Let's see how this goes eh? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive feedback on this story! :D**

**Also, I like comparing the shades of blue hair to gemstones, sorry :P**

* * *

Gajeel and Lily stood in one of those observation rooms behind a two-way mirror that looked into what appeared to be a children's playroom. Inside was Kagura, holding Raios and talking to the girl who was supposed to be helping Gajeel look after the brat.

And she was _nothing_ like what they had expected.

Gajeel had someone in mind who looked and probably smelled like an old lady. Lily imagined a mature women with a kind face, someone a child would take an instant liking to.

The woman in front of them didn't look much older than a teenager, and was barely the height of one. She had a delicate face; big hazel-brown eyes and a bright sunny smile that seemed to have captured the focus of the small toddler; who, despite cowering into Kagura's arms, couldn't look away from her. This _girl's_ frame was slender, though her hips gave her a defined shape her bust couldn't achieve, and her legs were long and well-shaped in the skin-tight blue jeans she wore. Other than that she wore plain white trainers, an off-shoulder yellow shirt and a yellow ribbon in her bright blue hair.

That's right. Bright blue.

Gajeel could tell that it was - surprisingly - natural. After all, Wendy and Juvia's hair were natural like that too. This girl's hair was a lighter shade though; more of a blue topaz to Juvia's sapphire or Wendy's lapis lazuli.

"She's still a kid herself," Gajeel muttered in disbelief.

"Levy McGarden is our youngest therapist and social worker, but definitely one of the best I've ever seen," Doranbolt informed him. "She completed all of her scholarships and degrees at fifteen and went straight on to work for some of the most well-known doctors in the country. She's also fluent in nearly every language you can think of, and then some. If there was an award for the most dedication to their job, Levy would have it."

Doranbolt passed a file over to Lily, who opened it for Gajeel and himself to read. It was the girl's fact file and CV. It was fairly simple. Her name was Levy McGarden, she was twenty years old, five foot three in height, she graduated from XX school at thirteen and from XX University at fifteen. In her CV there were several famous doctors and therapists listed as her previous bosses. All of them recommended her to whomever she applied for.

"If she's worked with this many influential people already," Lily began. "why, no offence, is she working somewhere like here?"

"In a city where no influential people live? That's exactly why," Doranbolt shrugged. "She didn't want a claim to fame from doing the work she loves. That and she said that in all the places she lived, she liked Magnolia the best. Or something like that."

Gajeel and Lily shared a look. Even the darker man seemed doubtful.

"I don't think she'll be suitable for Gajeel..." Lily announced after some thought. "He's not a patient person, is quick to anger and doesn't handle small things well."

"Even more reason to have her," Doranbolt replied. "She isn't just here to help Raios. She's here to help _you_," he pointed to Gajeel, "get along with _him._ You'll need to learn to be patient, learn to talk and act apropriately, and handle small things. Like your kid."

Gajeel snorted.

"Are you able to accommodate her?" Doranbolt asked. "For the first few months she'll need to be there 24-7 in case you need help."

"My house has three bedrooms, it should be fine," Gajeel sighed. "Is it really necessary to have her there too?"

"Yes, if you want help looking after Raios."

"Fuuuuuck. Fine. It can't get any worse at this point." Gajeel rubbed his eyes tiredly. In the other room, the blunette held a hand out towards the little boy, who looked wary but otherwise didn't move. Her hand went up to his head and he flinched, though he relaxed as Levy began to rub his hair softly. Her hand trailed down the back of the boy's head and shoulders, scratching his back lightly in a soothing way.

It had an immediate effect: Raios held his hands out for Levy to carry him.

Everyone watching was surprised, though Levy kept her face carefully smiling as she held her arms open. Kagura very carefully handed the toddler over and the dark-haired boy instantly buried his face into the nape of Levy's neck as she scratched lightly at his back and rubbed the soft locks of hair on his shoulders, rocking side to side on the spot as she did so. Within minutes of watching this display, the boy was asleep.

Kagura left the pair in the room and came into the observation room Gajeel and the others were in.

"That was the first time I've seen him behave in such an open way," she informed Doranbolt, clearly surprised. "And he fell asleep without crying and without his plushie."

"Plushie?" Lily curiously asked.

"When we found him, he was in possesion of a single toy: a stuffed brown cat plushie." Doranbolt explained. "It was in extremely poor condition, though when we tried throwing it away he screamed all night. He only stopped when we gave it back."

Lily nodded. "Does he have any other posssesions with him?"

"I'm afraid not. All of his clothes were dirty beyond comparison, what few he had. I'm sure he didn't even have a toothbrush."

"The poor boy."

At that point, Lahar entered the room.

"Some of the tests have been completed," he announced, holding up some files. "Though none of the important ones I'm afraid, like his health reports. Just his assumed birthday and age. Born November 19th, making him a year and seven months exactly today." Checking his phone, he confirmed today's date to be the 19th of June.

"We also need to confirm his birth certificate. Will he take on your last name?" the last statement was directed towards Gajeel.

"I...er..."

"What does his mother have to say to that?" Lily interupted before Gajeel said something stupid. "Has she been informed about Raios' lack of certificate?"

Lahar hesitated. "In fact, yes. She requested her last name for Raios, though technically she has no right to do so at the moment given that she no longer has custody of him. It's all up to you, Gajeel."

Gajeel thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, if he gave the kid his last name, he'd be accepting the kid as his own (even if he biologically was his anyway), and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. On the other hand, he'd have a hell of a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people once the kid started school, and then he'd have to tell the kid why he had a different surname. And he wasn't too sure if that would be a good idea to tell the kid about his mother.

But, this was also the only connection Amber would have with Raios. She would certainly never see him again if Gajeel could help it, and even if she didn't want him in the first place, having something of yours taken away hurts.

"What about a double-barrel surname?" Gajeel finally voiced his thoughts. "Cheney-Redfox?"

"If that's what you want," Lahar seemed indifferent.

"It'll be weird to explain to the kid when he's older... but I guess I owe Amber for even having him, despite her poor treatment of him. He may be half my DNA and completely in my custody, but...she's a part of him too, for bad or worse." Gajeel sighed regretfully.

Lahar nodded and left the room again, though not before handing Gajeel the file confirming Raios' date of birth and age.

"Well, now that that's been settled, would you like to meet your therapist for the next few months?" Doranbolt smiled brightly as Gajeel cringed, seemingly amused with Gajeel's discomfort.

"I'll go put Raios to bed." Kagura murmured, before leaving the room. In the other room, Kagura took the boy whilst talking quietly to Levy, who nodded. Once the dark-haired woman left, the petite woman took a deep breath and left the room, seemingly to head to the meeting point.

"A few questions.." Gajeel started. Doranbolt nodded for him to continue. "Will I have to pay her for helpin'?"

"No, it's part of her contract with us to live with patients for months at a time, so we pay her to take care of herself under your care, as well as to help pay any bills that you'd need to pay. Essentially, she's becoming a room mate as well as therapist."

"So she'll pay for her own food and stuff?"

"If you take separate shopping trips I'm sure. I'd assume she'll just pay you whatever way she thinks is best."

"Okay." Gajeel thought for a bit. "What about...you know, therapy sessions? Will we go to an office or something for the brat to get better?"

"I'm sure you'll be using Levy's therapy rooms for the more serious sessions, though a lot of it will take place with you at home, so that Raios can see you as a safe person to be around, and maybe eventually as his father, which, of course, you already are."

Gajeel grunted, neither agreeing or disagreeing to Mest's last statement.

"Last question..." Gajeel's eyes flicked away from Mest, as if he was uncomfortable. "Is this McGarden chick... is she able to get along with people like me? I ain't the nicest bloke to live with."

"I'm sure you'll get along just fine," Doranbolt smirked, as if unable to contain his amusement.

"Somehow I doubt that," Gajeel muttered under his breath, sighing his reluctance as he and Lily left the room to meet the girl that somehow would change his life forever.

* * *

The instant the two of them met, Gajeel knew straight away that Levy didn't like him.

He'd stepped into a private room with uncomfortable chairs and sofas and one small window on the wall opposite to him, and one little blue-haired girl waiting for their arrival. She'd bounded to her feet energetically as the door opened but the moment her hazel eyes met his dark red ones she hesitated.

He saw a flash of fear flicker in her eyes, and he knew then that this wasn't going to work.

He turned to leave, pushing into Lily in order to get past, though he had to stop when his arm was grabbed.

"Gajeel..?!"

"For fuck's sake Lily, what were we thinkin', askin' a shrimp like her to help?" Gajeel growled, flinging his arm out to point in Levy's general direction. Unbeknownst to him, Levy flinched ever so slightly, which Lily noticed. "Takes one look at me and she's already scared of me. I can't do this."

"Gajeel, give her a chance," Lily warned him. "She's the best for a reason."

"Little miss 'Best' can't look me in the eye without lookin' like she's gonna piss her pants and somehow I've got to trust her to fix the brat?"

A small cough and a light voice interupted them.

"Hey, hey! Don't get I get a say in this?"

Turning, Gajeel frowned at the short-statured woman, whose arms were crossed in front of her chest. She was frowning, pouting even, with a light blush on her cheeks. However, Gajeel noticed, she wasn't looking scared of him anymore.

"I admit, I was a bit...shocked to see you," Levy pouted a bit more. "But don't judge me on my first reaction! You can't judge a book by its cover, you know?"

Surprised, Gajeel remained silent, thinking over her words. In the mean time, Lily had managed to push the two of them into the room, and him into one of the uncomfortable-looking chairs. Closing the door, he went to shake Levy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," he gave the blunette one of his charming smiles, making the scar around his left eye crease slightly. "I'm Lily Pansa, Gajeel's former guardian, current boss, and long-time friend."

"Levy McGarden, though I'm sure you already know that," she giggled politely. She sat down on the couch opposite them.

As he was sitting down, Lily cuffed him around the head. "Introduce yourself you lazy brat."

"Tch, fine. Gajeel Redfox." Rolling his eyes, he slouched back in his seat.

"Gajeel. Unusual name," Levy remarked with a small smile.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"So!" Levy sat forward, elbows on knees and hands clasped. "Tell me about yourself, Gajeel-kun. I need to know what I'm working with!"

He shrugged again. "What's there to know? I'm 23, 6'4", workin' at Lily's gym as a personal trainer for advanced athletes, own a detached 3-bedroom house and a decent truck."

"What about family? Friends? Anyone you can rely on other than myself or Lily-san?"

"Hmm.." Gajeel thought about it reluctantly. "There's my cousin, Wendy... she's good with kids. She's just a teenager though, lives with her grandmother somewhere in the foresty area just outside of Magnolia. Then there's Natsu, but I wouldn't trust him with a pet goldfish, let alone a brat. The kid sets fire to everythin'."

"Do you not have any siblings?" Levy asked curiously.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "My earliest memories were of stealin' bread from bakers, and gettin' caught by the authorities. Lily's the only parent I've known."

"Don't get emotional on me, brat."

"Shut yer face, old man."

"I see," Levy thought for a moment, then smiled. "Are you and your cousins close?"

"As close as you can get for only findin' out they existed a couple of years ago."

"Any friends then?"

Lily snorted, and Gajeel punched his arm.

"Well, there's one chick. Juvia's a good friend of mine. Knew her since I was young. We help each other a lot."

"That's good," Levy smiled again. "In hard times like these it's good to have people to rely on."

Gajeel frowned; _again_, her choice of words confused him. But he didn't bother dwelling on it.

"Whatever. When are ya movin' your stuff in?"

"Oh! Um, probably tomorrow, if you don't mind," Levy grinned sheepishly. "I have quite a bit of stuff, that I need with me at all times so I was thinking if I move it all in tomorrow morning I can treat you to lunch or something as a payment?"

Gajeel sighed. "Whatever's fine with me, Shorty. In that case, see ya tomorrow." He got up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where'd ya think? Home, to clear yer room. Which was my weights room, yaknow."

"Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, aren't you forgetting something?" Levy smirked. "You gotta go shopping for Raios and buy lots of baby and toddler things!"

"And then you have to take it all home," Lily added. "and _babyproof everything."_

"I hate you both," Gajeel groaned as Lily and Levy high-fived excitedly behind him.

* * *

"This is torture, I'm sure of it." Gajeel complained as they entered _yet another_ toddler shop. He couldn't tell you how many this shop made the total. All he knew was that his feet hurt and his wallet felt lighter, despite most of the items bought these past few hours were bought by Lily, who'd been given the donation of money from the social services.

So far, they'd bought: a bed (after some discussion they'd decided not to go with a crib as it might make Raios feel caged in), bedsheets, blankets and pillows, a closet, a dresser, a bookshelf, a night stand, a night-light, a lamp, a toy box, a laundry basket and a plastic toddler's desk and chair. They'd also bought him several tshirts, long-sleeved shirts, sweaters, zip-up hoodies, two winter jackets, underwear, diapers (in case of accidents, they weren't too sure how potty-trained he was), shorts, jeans, swim shorts, pajamas, hats, gloves, shoes and a scarf. All of which in a range of sizes of should-fit-now and bigger sizes for when he starts getting a healthier build for his age.

"What colour is his room?" Levy asked as she held a blue bunny plushie in one hand and a green bear plushie in the other.

"Cream, like most of my rooms are."

"So the furniture matches; we should get light-coloured things to put around his room," Levy decided on the blue bunny and gave it to Gajeel to put in the cart he was reluctantly pushing around.

"I was told he likes the dark."

"Yes, but it's also good to have a natural environment, when he goes to sleep it'll be dark enough for him to sleep comfortably but the light colours will catch the moonlight and keep it lit up enough in the dark if he wakes from nightmares. Plus, he needs to get used to bright colours so he doesn't always associate them as bad."

Gajeel grunted, not really understanding what the blunette meant but not willing to argue. He followed the petite woman around the shop as she picked up bits and pieces: a pack of colouring books (dragons, cars and animals) and a big pack of crayons, several picture books, some educational books for learning to talk/read, building blocks and a couple toy cars. In the next section of the shop they collected together plastic cutlery, plastic bowls, plastic plates and cups, sippy cup lids, bibs and a highchair. In another section they got socket covers that plugged into the plug sockets on the walls.

"Ah, my dear Levy-chan," the slightly elderly lady at the cash register cooed at the petite girl as they went to pay. "Are you here with your boyfriend this time?" her lip curled up as she winked at her jokingly. Gajeel scoffed. Levy blushed, predictably, as she shook her head.

"I-I'm not looking for a relationship, Betty-san, my work is my life, so.." Apart from the small stumble, Levy didn't look ruffled by the comment, only slightly embarrassed. Lily, who watched from far until now, chuckled, then started to help put things on the counter for the woman to scan.

"I know, dear. Still, a young woman like you, throwing away her youth for her work? Seems like a waste if I say so myself," the woman smiled sadly, scanning the items without even glancing at the objects, as if she knew already what they were.

"I love my job, and I treat each child with as much love as I would my own, if I had any."

"And they're all very lucky to have you, sweetpea. Though I hope one day you'll be coming in here on a personal visit rather than on business." The lady grinned again as she rounded off the expenses to Lily, who paid with his card.

As they left to once again put bags away in Gajeel's truck (the back of the pickup was covered with a roof and locked like a normal car). They set the bags on top of everything else they'd bought. Gajeel sighed at the thought of having to put together everything that needed assembling.

"I think we should set up his bed tonight," Levy informed him as she set some bags in the trunk. "Everything else can be done tomorrow. We could put the plug covers in tonight though."

"I guess this means you're comin' back to mine now too?" Gajeel grunted as he shut the boot.

"Yep! But I won't be there for too long," Levy grinned cheekily. "Just enough to stay for dinner and prepare you for my presence."

* * *

'Dinner', as it was, consisted of steamed vegetables, boiled rice and chicken drum sticks, much to Levy's surprise. What was more surprising was that A) Gajeel had made it, and B) Gajeel had made it and it was _good_.

The surprise was written all over the small girl's face and Gajeel couldn't help but smirk smugly at her as he ate his own portion. Lily simply ate in silence, having known about Gajeel's secret talents already.

"Where did you learn to cook, Gajeel-kun?" Levy asked curiously as she finished another forkful.

"Lily taught me basic cookin' when I was young, and I decided I liked it."

"It's practically his only good hobby."

"Shaddup, old man."

"Admit it, it's your only redeeming feature."

"Why you-!"

Levy laughed out loud, causing Gajeel and Lily to pause in their banter.

"I-I'm sorry," she gasped, blushing. "It's just really nice to see how you two get along with each other."

"We get along like everyone else." Gajeel shrugged.

"I've put up with his attitude for years, someone has to put him in his place," Lily chuckled.

"Tch."

Levy smiled at the pair of grown men flicking bits of rice at each other; totally out of character for the gentlemanly mannerisms of the older man but completely suited to the still-rebellious Gajeel. The two bickered back and forth, Lily riling up Gajeel easily as the latter took the bait every time. Despite the obvious annoyance shown in his face, it was clear the Gajeel held a lot of respect for his friend.

Dinner was uneventful after that. Lily offered to wash the plates whilst Levy volunteered to plug up all the open electrical sockets, leaving Gajeel with the brunt work of setting up the bed.

It wasn't too bad, he supposed. Just a simple wooden frame and a few wooden planks to stretch across to hold up the mattress. He got to work putting the frame together, Lily joining him after a little while. By the time Levy reappeared they'd set it up completely and were putting sheets on the mattress and pillows.

"I did all the rooms apart from yours," she announced, handing him a handful of socket covers. Gajeel grunted a thanks and stuffed them in his pockets. Then he and Lily worked to push the bed into the corner of the room.

The room in itself was spacious for a child's room. It was the first door on the left when walking up the stairs, and was technically a double bedroom. The bed was in the far corner opposite the door with a wide window on the wall to the right of it. Cream-white curtains hung heavily on either side. There were a pile of boxes to one side that Levy noticed.

"What're those boxes?" she asked curiously, wandering over to open them. Before she could, Gajeel stood in front of her and picked them up. He started to leave the room.

"Nothin' ya need to see."

Levy frowned at the roughness in his voice, but otherwise shrugged. She'd be curious later. Instead, she checked the time on her phone.

"Wow, it's already 8pm?! I need to go pack!" she exclaimed.

"I should be heading home soon too, I'll give you a lift." he smiled gently at Levy, who brightened.

"Really? Thank you! I live near the council building so I sold my car, thinking I'd never need to use it again..." Levy blushed. "Guess I was silly, huh?"

"It's fine," Lily shrugged. "If you give Gajeel your address I'll make sure he picks you up tomorrow so you can put your stuff in his truck."

"Okay!" Levy smiled, then took a pen and note pad from her purse, hastily scribbling her address and ripping the page out. She handed it to Gajeel as re-entered the room.

"Please pick me up at 10am," Levy grinned to the frowning man, who sighed and stuffed the note in his pocket.

"Sure, whatever. Bye Shrimp."

"Shrimp...?" Levy frowned, confused. Lily rolled his eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her downstairs and out the door. Gajeel stepped out of the room and watched them go, smirking at the confused tone of the blunette's voice.

"It's just how he is, don't take it personally."

"What did he mean by 'Shrimp'?"

"I'm guessing that's the nickname he's giving you."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, he does this with everybody."

"Why can't he call me Lev-"

"It's a personal peeve of his to never call anyone by their actual name. Come along now."

"Why Shrimp..."

"See you tomorrow Brat!"

"Bye Lil!" Gajeel called after him, hearing the door click shut. With that, Gajeel pulled out the socket covers and went to his room, plugging up the empty sockets. With nothing to do otherwise, he tried to sleep.

* * *

**THIS TOOK FOREVER.**

**Anyway, I'd like to mention now that I've been back at college since Monday, and I'll probably update very sparsely. Because of this I'm doubling the length of chapters for Small Steps! Instead of the usual 2'000 word minimum it'll be 4'000 minimum. (not including ANs) **

**So, you may not see another update for this until Christmas maybe...**

**The Rhythm of Love will also be slow on updates, but hopefully not as slow!**

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
